1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides novel mitomycin analogs containing a disulfide group (Class 260, Subclass 326.24) and processes for the preparation thereof. These compounds are mitomycin A analogs in which the 7-alkoxy group bears an organic substituent incorporating a disulfide group. The present invention also provides a method of producing mitomycin A and derivatives thereof (Class 260, Subclass 326.24). Mitomycin A is an antibiotic of established utility, and the 7O-substituted mitosane analogs thereof have similar utility.
Nomenclature--The systematic Chemical Abstracts name for mitomycin A based on the recent revision [Shirhata et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 105, 7199 (1983)] is:
[1aS-(1a.beta.,8.beta.,8a.alpha.,8b.beta.)]-8-[((aminocarbonyl)oxy)methyl]- 6,8a-dimethoxy-1,1a,2,8,8a,8b-hexahydro-5-methylarizino[2',3',3,4,]pyrrolo[ 1,2-a]indole-4,7-dione according to which the azirinopyrroloindole ring system is numbered as follows: ##STR1##